petit frere
by Kaede77
Summary: Je marche dans les rues sombres de Suna, souhaitant, pour la première fois de ma vie, la mort….La vie d’une kunoichi est dure et impitoyable, encore plus maintenant que tu es parti, tandis que la lame coure doucement sur ma peau, je réalise que...


Temari était à genoux dans sa chambre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. A quelques centimètres, une lettre était posée sur le sol.

Voila maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle pleurait en silence, enfermée dans sa chambre tandis qu'en bas, Kanguro lisait un livre et que Baki son professeur s'occupait de la paprasse quotidienne.

Seule dans cette pièce si sombre, elle ne parvenait à se calmer et à arrêter ses sanglots.

Elle se leva, attrapa un kunai et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient si faible…_

Alors qu'elle passait devant son bureau, elle aperçu un cadre. A l'intérieur, une photo assez ressente montrait un Kanguro ronchon, un Gaara aussi plein de vie que d'ordinaire et une Temari souriante qui tenait ses frères.

_Voila le souvenir que je veux leur laisser… _

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu une autre photo : debout devant un grand cerisier, un jeune homme brun, l'air blasé, la serrait dans ses bras.

_J'aurais tellement aimé que tu viennes me rejoindre…que l'on forme enfin une vraie famille…mais il faut croire que c'est moi qui vais devoir venir à toi….je te reconnaît bien là espèce de feneant._

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sorti discrètement, quittant ainsi la maison qui l'avait vue grandir mais qui ne la verrais jamais mourir…

Elle marchait, seule dans les rues de Suna no kuni, ne remarquant pas la pluie qui tombait doucement sur le village, accompagnant ses pleurs telle une amie compatissante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait le village.

Elle s'assit à terre, prit le kunai et le regarda quelques instant.

_Qui aurait cru que ça finirait comme ça ? Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir…j'aurais du te parler de ce pressentiment…j'aurais du t'arrêter…_

Pardonne moi …Shikamaru…

Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait, quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

Temari…

La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec ….

Gaara ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme s'assit à coter de sa sœur et pris le kunai des mains de celle-ci.

Je te retourne la question, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un regard accusateur

La jeune fille réprima un sanglot et tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer à son frère les larmes qu'elle versait.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin c'est que tu vienne me provoquer et…

J'ai appris pour Shikamaru, je suis désoler, la coupa Gaara.

Temari resta stupéfaite, depuis quand Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, l'assassin, le « monstre » de Suna faisait-il preuve de compassion ?!

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. A cet instant, Gaara fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il prit Temari dans ses bras.

Ca va aller….

La jeune fille ne pus se retenir plus longtemps, serrant son frère, elle se mit à pleurer comme jamais.

C'est de ma faute…tout est de ma faute…j'aurais du faire quelque chose…s'il est mort c'est de ma faute !

Temari….ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Shikamaru était un ninja, il savait ce qu'il risquait…arrête de culpabiliser pour une chose dont tu n'es pas coupable…

Mais…je savais que ça se passerait mal…je le sentait…

Temari…que dirait Shikamaru s'il t'entendait ? s'il te voyait à cet instant.

« Vous les filles, vous ne changeraient jamais, toujours à pleurnichées… »

Gaara caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

Temari….ne part pas, reste avec nous…reste avec moi…j'ai besoin de toi…grande sœur.

Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de la kunoichi :

Un bébé qui rie alors qu'elle vient de tomber d'un arbre….un petit garçon qui lui tend la main…un jeune homme qui la fixe du regard pendant un combat…

_Tu as toujours était là…à chaque fois que ça allait mal…tu as toujours veiller sur moi…à distance…_

La pluie s'arrêta lentement, en même temps que les larmes de la jeune fille.

Rentrons à la maison… dit Gaara doucement.

Attend… regardons les étoiles…

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et s'allongea à coter de sa sœur.

C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas, Temari hésita un instant…petit frère… ?

Oui, j'ai beau les voir chaque soir, je ne les avais jamais regardé

_Désoler Shikamaru, tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant que l'on ne se retrouve mais je te promets qu'un jour, je viendrais te rejoindre, et on pourra de nouveau regarder les nuages…_

Temari ?

Pas de réponse.

Gaara se tourna et aperçu sa sœur, endormie. Pour la première fois, il souri.

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et se reprit la direction du village.

Temari se blotti alors dans ses bras.

Merci…petit frère…

**Voila, c'est un petit truc écrit sur un gros coup de déprime j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai l'intention d'écrire une prequelle à cela donc dites moi ce que vous en penser**.


End file.
